Lyrics that Remind me of Edward&Bella Twilight etc
by Twilight327
Summary: I'll add more as I find more! :D Rated T for possible language later.. :D
1. Lyric 1

So I was getting ready to go Fan Fiction-ing when I heard this song. I don't know why, but this song reminded me of New Moon. Please comment if you agree, comment if you don't! Lol :D

**That's What You Get**

**Paramore**

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.


	2. Lyric 2

DISCLAIMER : Okay, here is the thing, I don't want to get in trouble about this, cuz i just heard that I can.. lol so yea, I didnt write these songs, I just copied and pasted them here. Also, Stephenie Meyer wrote the Twilight series, not me sniffle sniffle no matter how much I wish it were the other way around. lol So here is another lyric... :D

MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE LYRICS

**"The Sharpest Lives"**

Well it rains and it pours  
When you're out on your own  
If I crash on the couch  
Can I sleep in my clothes?  
'Cause I've spent the night dancing  
I'm drunk, I suppose  
If it looks like I'm laughing  
I'm really just asking to leave

This alone, you're in time for the show  
You're the one that I need  
I'm the one that you loathe  
You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose  
'Cause I love all the poison  
Away with the boys in the band

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empires  
So bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me

There's a place in the dark where the animals go  
You can take off your skin in the cannibal glow  
Juliet loves the beat and the lust it commands  
Drop the dagger and lather the blood on your hands, Romeo

I've really been on a bender and it shows  
So why don't you blow me a kiss before she goes?

Give me a shot to remember  
And you can take all the pain away from me  
A kiss and I will surrender  
The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead  
A light to burn all the empiresSo bright the sun is ashamed to rise and be  
In love with all of these vampires  
So you can leave like the sane abandoned me  
_[x2_


	3. Lyric 3

Same Disclaimer as b4.. :D

MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE LYRICS

**"This Is How I Disappear"**

GO!

To un-explain the unforgivable,  
Drain all the blood and give the kids a show.  
By streetlight this dark night,  
A seance down below.  
There're things that I have done,  
You never should ever know!

And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Who walks among the famous living dead,  
Drowns all the boys and girls inside your bed.  
And if you could talk to me,  
Tell me if it's so,  
That all the good girls go to heaven.  
Well, heaven knows

That without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.  
And without you is how I disappear,  
And live my life alone forever now.

Can you hear me cry out to you?  
Words I thought I'd choke on figure out.  
I'm really not so with you anymore.  
I'm just a ghost,  
So I can't hurt you anymore,  
So I can't hurt you anymore.

And now, you wanna see how far down I can sink?  
Let me go, fck!  
So, you can, well now so, you can  
I'm so far away from you.  
Well now so, you can.

And without you is how I disappear,  
And without you is how I disappear,Whoa whoa... (And without you is how I disappear)  
Whoa whoa... (And without you... is how, is how, is how...)  
Forever, forever now!


End file.
